White Roses, Red Blood
by Sammy3210
Summary: When Ema is left at the Sakamaki household, she doesn't know what to expect. Certainly not six hot-headed boys out for her blood! But when one of the boys subconsciously gets attached to her more than the others, can something work out between them? Not to mention the terrible headaches that keep pestering the young heroine, what happened in the past and how can it be undone?
1. A place of peace and quiet Or is it?

**A/N -Thanks for all your support here fanficers (Is this word real?) and critisizm is greatly appreciated so please review. XD One last thing... This is my first fanfic so please help me imrove this to the best it could be so future fanfics could be amesome too! Thanks again for your support and... Ok.. I'll let you read now...**

* * *

The walls were pale purple and in some places the paint started to peel away, to reveal the yellowing plaster underneath. In comparison to the neatly placed furniture the walls looked gloomy and not welcoming at all. The whole mansion looked as if a king would have decorated it. Everything looked very expensive, not that Ema had any chances to take a grand tour of the place before being attacked (literally) from nowhere. That was two hours ago.

As Ema ran down the dimly lit hallway for seemed like the millionth time, she kept on wondering how she ever got here in the first place. Not only has she never even heard of the Sakamaki's, she was dumped here without much notice. Told they were some sort of relatives._ As if... _she thought. Before she knew it,she was confronted by Kanato, and harassed by Ayato. The last thing she remembered, that was normal to her, was giving her mother a goodbye hug before stepping through the gates of hell.

_Now that I think about it, even that wasn't quite so normal..._ she thought to herself, as yet again she made a U-turn to run into the same corridor once more. Ema stopped abruptly and groaned in frustration. "Dammit! I'll never get out of here! Is there only one set of doors in this good-for-nothing castle?!"

"There's no need to insult the house you know ~ "came a voice from right next to her. She jumped and held a hand to her chest to slow down her beating heart. Then bit her lip in nervousness, she tried to slowly turn around but before she could an arm snaked around her waist and pulled her close to a body, preventing her to face her attacker. "Laito-kun, please let me go." Ema whispered, her voice quivering.

"Huh? And why would I want to do that, when I went to all the trouble to try and catch you in the first place.~" Laito chuckled, gripping Ema even closer to him." You know, I should've explained to you that getting out of this mansion is next to impossible if you've never been here before."

"Thanks for the warning" Ema grumbled but Laito didn't seem to have heard her. Then she felt something wet on her shoulder blade, she let out a little gasp. "L-l-laito-kun! What are you doing! Let me go!" She wriggled but his grip only tightened on her waist.

" Hey there. Come on why do you resist me?~" He asked in a cold tone. She felt the wet sensation again, but this time on her neck. " You should know you taste delicious...~" He whispered as he continued to lick her. Ema shivered and flinched at every contact his tongue made with her body. She knew she had to get away but like with Ayato, Laito was a brick wall when it came to talking (and pushing). She pushed him away only to be approached yet again from the front. He pushed her to the ground and stared at her hungrily. "Won't you let me take a bite?~" He asked sheepishly. He started to unbutton her blouse but she slapped his hands away. This, however, made him grow more angry, and his expression hardened. She gasped when she saw the evil glint in his eye and struggled even more fiercely.

Finally, after grabbing his shirt and placing her foot on his chest, she managed to throw him off her, judo-style, and continued to run, leaving the boy and his maniacal laughter behind. _I hope I won't run into him again, but I guess Judo lessons did pay off. _She thought with a smile and faced the never-ending corridor ahead.

* * *

As Ema continued to sprint, she noticed that the hallway was getting brighter. She slowed her pace a bit but never let her guard down, should one of the maniac brothers try to catch her by surprise again. As she tried to take in her surroundings, she noticed the walls weren't purple anymore, but lime green. When she turned the corner, she found herself in front of a giant set of doors. _This could be my way out!_ She thought in triumph as she tried to heave the giant slabs of wood open.

Once inside, Ema hastily closed the doors, leaving one slightly open in case the need to escape arises. What met her eyes upon turning around was something spectacular. Wherever her eyes went, she saw rows upon rows of old and new books. She couldn't help but gasp in awe. _Wow what a collection! I think I'm in heaven. _She walked up towards the nearest shelves and scanned the titles. She recognized some of the authors but most of these books, she never even heard of! Momentarily, she forgot where she was and reached for the nearest of the leather bound books.

"I would greatly appreciate if you didn't touch that. Some of these books are priceless." She heard someone say, and immediately froze with her fingers an inch from touching the cover. Ema gulped and turned around, trying to keep her breathing under control. There stood Reiji. Tall, dark and... _Gentlemanly?_ She thought to herself._ No, that would be impossible, not after that encounter in the meeting room. _The words revibrated in her skull.

**We're not related.**

But it was impossible! How could he have come here so fast? She was running around the mansion like a dog chasing its tail and he was in the meeting room just ten minutes ago!

"What do you think you're doing here?" He asked, in a sharp manner. _I can't tell him I ran away from Laito-kun. That will just sound stupid. And anyway, why would he even care?_ "I... I came here looking for books." She replied, hastily.

"Books?" Reiji looked surprised at this. "I never would've taken you as someone who likes to read." _Well, maybe that's because you don't know me._ She thought. After a short pause he sighed and added, "Well, you can browse through these but do not touch any that look old or dusty. I need those to be in the best condition possible and you to touch them could cause them to tear or rip." Ema was overwhelmed by this. _ Yes! I finally have someplace in this giant-of-a-house to sit and relax. However, I can't get this uneasy feeling to leave me._ She thought as she turned around and browsed through the different titles.

"Wow! You have the works of many authors from the sixteenth century! These must be really hard to get." She walked down the aisles looking at the different sizes and colours. Finally she came to the section about vampires. _Come to think of it, I thought I heard Reiji mention something about those earlier in the living room. Actually, that was the reason I ran out of there in the first place._ Ema subconsciously reached out to touch one when Reiji's hand wrapped round her wrist.

"I thought I told you not to touch." He said in a low and menacing voice. He was stood behind her now, traces of his past gentlemanly posture gone.

"I-I'm sorry. I just thought..." She stammered to find the right words, being well aware of how close they actually were. "Actually I think I'll be going now. I might come here again later but I've been feeling sort of sleepy now... I'll go and find my room then." She managed to stutter but before she could rip her hand out of his grasp, she was spun around and slammed against the bookshelves.

"I hate disobedient people. I will discipline you thoroughly before you take a step out of this room." He said narrowing his eyes and smiling ever so slightly. There was no denying the glint in his eye just like in Laito's eye. Her inner alarm rung warnings that something bad was about to happen. He gripped her wrist even tighter until she let out a yelp of pain. "Does it hurt? How would you like it if I snapped it in two? Would that hurt even more?" Ema shut her eyes against the pain and silently prayed to God. However, nothing bad was happening so she opened one eye ever so slightly, to take a peek at his handsome yet terrifying face. His eyes seem to be calculating something and he had a grim expression on his face. He frowned then looked at her again with anger. At once Ema was on guard again, however he made no move as if to hurt her.

Reluctantly, he let her go and she dropped to the ground. She let out a small sigh and quickly backed away from him before getting up and hiding her hands behind her back. She rubbed her sore wrist and frantically searched for the open doorway and the way out, whilst still facing him and his cold stare. _Finally!_ She wrenched the door open wider and bolted into the hallway. Not looking back to see if he has followed. Hoping he hasn't._ And I'm on the run again. This is even worse than P.E. back in England!_ She let out a moan and continued with the escape.


	2. Is this real?

Ema was tired of running now; she spent the last couple of hours running about the place not really knowing where she would end up. _Hopefully nowhere near those creeps..._ When she finally ran out of breath, she stopped at the nearest set of doors, which were decorated in white spiralling roses. _I like this door, it looks calm and peaceful._ Once her hand touched the door knob, however, she hesitated. _What am I doing! Just because a door looks nice doesn't mean that what's on the other side will be nice too!_ She thought to herself. Recalling what happened in the library and the doors that looked like an escape.

However the other, more curious part of her countered, _you'll never know what's behind that door if you don't open it! Anyway, look at yourself, you could use a nap, you've been running around all day to god-knows-where. _The voice said_. You should find a couch or bed and sleep it off, and looking into this room seems like the first step you should take. _The voice finished confidently.

She breathed in and opened the door, to find a bedroom that was like any other bedroom, except that there was hardly any furniture. All that there was, was a white dresser, standing all alone in a corner whilst above it hung a circular mirror. Opposite the dresser was a giant king-sized bed, also in white. The covers looked untouched, and very welcoming. Next to the bed was a lamp which was switched off shrouding half of the room in darkness. In the darkest part of the room she could faintly make out the contours of the floor to ceiling windows. The walls looked pale blue but she couldn't be sure in the semi-darkness. The floor was covered in crimson red carpet that muffled her steps. Making the room even scarier by how quiet everything was.

As Ema walked up to the darkest part of the room, she tripped over her own feet, almost falling but managing to grab onto the bed posts before regaining her balance. She quickly scanned the room to check for signs of movement before continuing to advance to the windows. She wondered who this bedroom belonged to. Her hands were shaking so she clasped them together. Her breathing was uneven so she took deep breaths to calm her nerves. _Why am I so scared? There's nothing here... Right? _She blindly fumbled to try and reach the panes of glass, that could be her only escape, when the full moon came from behind the clouds, illuminating the rest of the room with its eerie glow.

Ema held her hand to her mouth to hold in a gasp as she jumped in surprise. There on the windowsill sat Subaru.

* * *

At first he didn't notice her, as she quietly entered the room. He just sat there observing the garden with the beautiful roses in red and white. When he heard her stumble and cry out, he stiffened but relaxed, when she didn't hit the floor.

As he stared, the moon decided to show itself from behind its hiding place near the clouds. The soft glow of the full moon mesmerised him and he didn't notice her come really close until he felt her breath. Unconsciously, he yelled at her to stop. He could feel her freeze without turning around.

The full moon was a beautiful object, deeply mesmerising and soft. As if its glow was trying to lull him to sleep. However, he felt more awake than ever after gazing at the disk of light a couple more minutes. Subaru could smell her. Her aroma was irresistible. He could feel his hunger starting to awaken.

"Why do I need to stay away?" She suddenly asked, catching him completely by surprise. His eyes widened. "Is there something about me that you don't like?" She asks uncertainly, and in a hushed whisper with a hint of pouting in her voice she added, "The rest of the creeps seem to like every little bit about me...Humph" He stood up hearing what she said. _She has no idea how wrong she is. _He thought.

"This isn't about you, as a person." He said quietly. His eyes averted hers as he stared up at the crystal white moon. "It's about your blood." He said flatly. She did a double take; he could see she was clearly surprised. Her blood smelled so sweet from where he stood and the calmness of the moon did nothing to prevent him from fantasizing.

Suddenly he grabbed her wrist. "Ow! Subaru-kun, that hurts! What are you doing?" She was desperately trying to squirm out of his grasp. "What do you want from me?! From someone as powerless and hideous as I am!?" He said in desperation. She stopped and looked into his pitiful eyes. He could tell that he had her dumfounded. She tried to tug her wrist back but as if in a daze, he pulled her closer into an amorous hug. He could feel her stiffen in his arms, and he loosed his hold, so not to crush her.

"You smell so sweet..." He whispered in her ear. He could hear her breathing start to quicken as in a panic she tried to get away. Then he drew back and held her by the shoulders looking deep into her oceanic eyes. He could feel himself drowning in the deep blue colour as he neared her face. He could tell he was starting to lose himself to the enchantment of the moon, when she suddenly asked, "Why?"

He seemed to snap back into attention and drew back once more. Trying to avoid her gaze he said,"It's on nights like these that a vampire's true senses awaken. The thirst for blood is unquenchable..." When he looked at her face again, her eyes held fear and her hands where pushing at his chest. However, he was under the spell again, her smell filled his nose and as if drunk, he stared at her neck, longingly. Much to her protests, he leaned down and licked her neck. His tongue moved over her skin trying to relish the flavour.

Then his fangs slowly pierced her satin skin, and hot blood filled his mouth. He heard her wince but his concentration was on the delightful taste. Her flavour was like nothing he ever tasted before. Such sweetness and fulfilment, her blood was irresistible. Blood flowed down his throat with every heart beat. Suddenly he felt her arms around him, the sudden gesture brought him temporarily back to reality and his eyes snapped open. He licked the wound with his tongue, capturing every precious drop, and then withdrew, staring at her, licking his lips. He wanted more.

She cried out for him to stop, but he answered, "Shut it, and stay quiet. You have no right to refuse me." After a pause, he added, "I want more..." Subaru unbuttoned her top and gazed at her exposed collarbone. Then he leaned down and licked the contour of it. He felt her shiver and he smiled. He kissed her shoulder and bit down, hard. She winced again but otherwise stayed quiet. _Good girl... _He thought. Once more her sweet blood flowed down his throat and he greedily gulped it down. Like a wolf who was starved but now found food.

He felt her hand in his hair and he moaned in satisfaction. _Wait! Why does her hand feel good in my hair!? That makes no sense._ He thought whilst taking another gulp of the sweetness that flowed from her. He held her closer to him and with one hand, he supported her head. Silently, he could hear her tiny moans and he chuckled to himself, a small smile crossing his lips._ How can she feel pleasure out of this? I made sure that I bit down hard so she would feel pain!_

After a while something didn't feel right. She leaned against him a bit too freely and he could feel her breathing coming in gasps. _Damn. That's too much. _He withdrew but smiled anyway.

* * *

Ema's hands were in his shirt, gripping him as he licked her neck over and over. For some unexplained reason, she didn't feel revolted as when Laito licked her. _How did it come down to this? I thought my guard was up but I see now, Subaru-kun is unpredictable and I guess I took this moment as a-_ Her line of thought was interrupted when she felt a pain in her neck. She automatically winced. _What, fangs?!_ _Does that mean that what Reiji said earlier was true? I thought it was just a joke and that they were all a bunch of fanatics, I never would've taken seriously that what he mentioned about them being vampires was true! _She tried to squirm but his arms were like a vice. Unmoveable. She reasoned that not moving would probably hurt less, and she listened quietly to him drink. Every gulp echoed her heartbeat, and seemed to calm her a bit. _Wait, why am I calm! I have a vampire drinking my blood! _But she couldn't help but feel relaxed._ In all honesty, I thought it would hurt a lot more._

Her hands loosened and she embraced him, not knowing why, or how. The sudden movement must've surprised him because he licked the wound and reluctantly drew back, staring at her with those red eyes of his. As she gazed into the redness, she saw him lick his lips and expose his fangs. "Please stop." She said, staring at the glazed eyes of the vampire before her. "Shut it, and stay quiet. You have no right to refuse me." Is what he said.

As Subaru unbuttoned her blouse to expose her collar, she quickly blushed. She didn't know why but a past memory sprang to mind when he did this. Ema squeezed her eyes shut, afraid of what he was going to do next. Then he leaned down and licked the contour of her collarbone. She shivered in pleasure but tried not to show it. Her hands where in his shirt again, grasping for something to call real. She felt a kiss on her shoulder and she gasped, followed by a bite and a wince. But she stayed quiet like he told her to. Not wanting to upset him and risk getting hurt anymore. She could feel his fangs lodged into her shoulder and in a weird way it felt nice. She stroked his head, suddenly wanting to touch his silky hair. As she predicted it felt nice, soft to the touch. He felt his moan at her action and couldn't help but put on a small felt his hand on her head and his arms tightening around her but she couldn't do anything to stop him. Her energy levels where nearing minus one. All that running must've took a toll on her because suddenly, she couldn't keep herself upright as if all the strength left her legs, and she leaned helplessly on his chest. Small gasps escaping her mouth.

Her heartbeat started to slow and her hands dropped. She could barely keep her eyes open. _Whaaa... whaat... what's happening?..._ Her mind had started to go fuzzy and her vision began to blur. She saw him withdraw and smile in a wicked way. "You will never deny me your blood. Your blood belongs to me. Always."

Her legs finally gave way and he carried her to the bed. The last thing she heard before completely blacking out was, "Huh... What an idiot you are..."


	3. Who are you?

**A/N****\- I am sorry for the delay in publishing the next chapter. I sort of lost my motivation then caught it again a couple of days ago. I hope you enjoy this. I will be going back over the first two chapters and editing things so the story will make more sense. Please bare with me because this is my first fan fiction and I'm only getting started! So expect that Chapter 1 + 2 will be made longer and in more detail. Thank you for your patience in reading this. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. . Also criticism is greatly appreciated so please review... OK I'll shut up now..**

* * *

When her memory spasms ceased, her mind settled on a single long memory...

* * *

_The car door thudded as Ema got out of the vehicle. The window rolled down to reveal her mother's sad face. "Do you really have to go? I never met these people in my life! How am I supposed to act around them?!" Ema whined at her. _

"_You are fully aware that I have to leave for Korea and I can't afford the flight for me AND you. I'm really sorry but these are the only relatives we have left in Japan. You should make the most of it and do something that would have made Gregory happy." Her mother smiled a small sad smile at her daughter, when she mentioned Ema's father. "Besides, you're sixteen for goodness sake! Get your act together and be a woman! What would Greg think if he saw you like this?!" Ema's mother yapped in frustration at her daughter. Her father passed away a little while after they returned to Japan. He caught anaemia or something and never got out of it. Ema could still vividly remember the funeral they attended not three months ago. The black garments everybody wore, the pouring rain, the casket being lowered into a never ending abyss of darkness... _NO! Snap out of it!_ She thought to herself shaking her head from left to right. She understood the fact that her mother had to leave for Korea to go and work as a model, to earn her some living so they wouldn't end up on the streets..._

"_Alright. I understand. You have to work and I have to stay strong. I'll be waiting for you ok?" She gave her mother a quick goodbye hug trying to reach through the tiny window opening. She blew her a goodbye kiss as the black Volvo drove into the distance. Now that she had time to think things through, the hug she gave her mother was more forceful than she would have liked. _It was as if she was leaving me forever... Nah that can't be it! She's my mother! What mother abandons her own child at a place she never set eyes upon then drives off into the distance never to be seen again... Wait... What am I thinking about!? _ "Argh! I'm so confused!" Ema exclaimed before slapping her cheeks in an effort to calm herself._

_As she gazed upon the metallic gates and the mansion behind it, the gateway opened with a slight creaking sound. With cautious steps, she stepped through and looked around. A couple of paces from where she stood, was a tall crystal fountain. However, dusty and no water was coming out... Her gaze roamed around the mostly empty yard and settled on a patch of red in the corner of the garden. Her curiosity drove her forward towards the mysterious plot of redness. _

_Upon rounding the corner of the mansion, her eyes met thousands of red roses. Everywhere she looked there was a rose carefully blooming in its own space. As she looked beyond the sea of crimson, she could see another batch of white flowers ahead. _More roses? _She thought, and sure enough, when she went to investigate, there was a sea of snowy white roses. As her eyes scanned each flower, a bright smile lit up her face. She leaned in to smell one and the fragrance brought back many memories of England and her own rose garden. Ema set her luggage on the gravel pathway where she stood and bent down to pick a rose. However, upon touching the stem, she pricked her finger on a thorn. "Ouch." She looked at the bead of blood forming on the cut. Then, she heard a voice behind her. _

"_What are you doing here? You do know this is trespassing right?" A voice as cold as ice blew against her ear. She yelped and jumped away, almost tripping over her own bag. "I-I-I'm supposed t-t-o be living here." She answered the boy that was stood in front of her. He looked like a typical teenager, hands in pockets, loose jacket, pants rolled up to the knee, an unbuttoned shirt, a smirk on his face and a loose tie. His hair was the colour of the setting sun but his eyes were what fascinated her the most. They were as green as the evergreen trees in Sherwood Forest back in England. When she answered quietly, his eyes narrowed to slits, and he took one step towards her, quickly closing the gap between them. She held her head down in embarrassment and put her hands behind her back._

"_What do you mean by that?" He asked in a hushed voice, as his hand reached out to grab her injured hand. She gasped as he placed the wounded finger into his mouth and began sucking it. His eyes widened but before she could get away, he was on top of her. She didn't even know how she ended up on the ground, it was all happening too fast. "Hey! What are you doing, get off me!" She cried. _

"_Shush or someone might hear us." Was all he said as he leaned down and began licking her neck vigorously. Ema shivered at the sensation but pushed at his chest anyway. "Stop it! What do you think you're doing!?" She managed to shout out in between gasps. _

"_Oh you should fully know that Yours Truly is about to take you." He whispered against her collarbone. "Wh-wh-whaat!? Get off me!" She screeched and struggled in his grasp. It was then that she heard footsteps coming their way, but before she could shout for help, the mysterious boy clasped his hand on her mouth. _

"_Ayato, where are you. Do you know when that person was supposed to arrive? I guessed she might've arrived since I could smell her blood... AYATO! Where are you!" A tall purple-haired boy appeared in the clearing ten roses away from us. He looked like a butler in the neat outfit of his, and the black rimmed glasses perched on his nose, added to the effect. The boy's, whose name was Ayato, hand clasped even tighter around her mouth until she started to whimper in pain. _That's IT!_ She screamed in her thoughts, then she bit down hard on the hand that was covering her mouth. "OW!" Was all he said, and removed his hand from Ema's face, a trail of red following it. However, this was enough to bring the purple-haired boy to our hiding place and make Ayato sit up in displeasure. _

"_What are you DOING! I thought I told you to do this sort of thing in your room. You are in the garden where everybody can see you. Don't you have any shame?" The boy stood straight and looked down on Ayato in disdain. "And you, are you perhaps the person that was supposed to come here three hours ago?" He turned his deadly gaze on Ema who was still lying on the ground, her hair creating a halo of blonde, around her face. _

"_Y-y-yes sorry, that's me." She tried blindly to stand up but Ayato was still on top of her. She pushed him off and she hastily stood on her own two feet. "I apologise about my appearance but my name is Ema Koyori. Nice to meet you, eerrr..." She bowed and looked in his direction with a little confusion. "Reiji Sakamaki," he said then turning to Ayato he said, "Go and get everybody in the gathering room. We're having a meeting." Turning back to Ema he scowled and demanded an explanation as to why she was in the garden and didn't come through the front doors. "Your punctuality is appalling."_

"_Well, I wanted to see what looked so beautiful from a distance. It turned out this well kept garden of roses can strike anyone as truly breath-taking" She said with a bright smile on her face. Reiji pushed his glasses up and ordered her to follow him inside. She grabbed her luggage and ran after him toward the creepy looking house. _Here we go...

* * *

_Reiji led her through a maze of corridors and all the while Ema gazed up at the paintings on the lilac walls. Reiji noticed her staring and stopped, quickly explaining, "Just so you know, these paintings are real and invaluable. So if you would be so kind as to not touch any of them." He didn't wait for her response just carried on with his unnaturally fast stride. From the distance, Ema could hear a piano being played. The beautiful melody made tears swell into her eyes. _

"_What a beautiful piece..." She murmured._

"_What was that?" Reiji asked over his shoulder not even slowing down for Ema to catch up. Ema, now flustered, shook her head violently, "Oh it was nothing!" She said, scratching behind her head and smiling awkwardly. However, Reiji was already at the end of the corridor and waiting for her in front of a set of doors from behind which, the mesmerising melody could be heard. She ran up to the doors and held her breath._

* * *

_When the green double doors opened, Ema stood there astonished. She didn't expect the room to be so _BIG_! It was at least the perimeter of her own house! At the thought of her house, the one she had to leave behind in England, with its small interior and cosy look, she felt a pang of homesickness. _

_As the doors hit the walls on either side, the music suddenly stopped and the boy who was playing the piano, stood up. His hair was like burning fire and the green piercing eyes seemed ablaze too. In fact if Ema could recall correctly, he looked a bit like Ayato in some places. However, probably the biggest difference was their way of talking and moving. This boy's posture showed his whole personality. The hat perched on his head was tilted at an angle and he was wearing the same sort of clothes as Ayato, however more dishevelled. His voice sounded so seductive, Ema tried her best to suppress a blush._

_He looked dangerous. But not in the violent way. In the romantic way. This didn't look good._

"_Hey there, Bitch-Chan~" Was all he said. Ema politely bowed and introduced herself. "H-hello. My name is Ema Koyo-" She was cut off by a smirk coming from the left of her. She turned her head to find Ayato perched on the armchair, with a hand across his mouth trying to suppress his smile. "Huh? What are you laughing at?" _Was it something I said?_ She thought in bewilderment as he openly laughed at her. However, his laugh was cut off when Ema shrieked. Something just licked her cheek. She spun around to find a boy with lilac hair and similarly coloured eyes, holding a teddy bear, staring at her with a creepy-looking smile on his face. _

"_You taste like candy." The boy said, he appeared to be a year or two older than her but his posture and dress arrangements reflect on his personality the most. _He looks like a ten-year-old!_ She thought but didn't voice her thoughts in case something came up and she would be in trouble for being rude._

_Now HE looked dangerous. _

"_Wha-" She gasped and took a step back, almost tripping over her luggage (again). But before she could turn around and put some space between them, she was grabbed by a strong pair of hands and seated on the couch. She looked up to see sea-blue eyes staring down at her. This boy's hair was blond with darker tips as though he dip-dyed them. He didn't look especially happy to have her here so she kept quiet and arranged herself on the sofa. _

"_Quit making so much noise." He said and made his way over to a couch a couple of paces away, to lie down. She saw him turn the volume up on his music player as he closed his eyes and snoozed. _What a weird guy...

_Suddenly, there was a bang on the wall behind her. "What is this pitiful human doing here!" She saw yet another boy about her age, maybe a year older, with silver-white hair and piercing, blood-red eyes. Those orbs, although full of rage now, looked like they were hiding something from her. His accessories and posture rung warning bells to Ema. _This one's also dangerous. _He looked like he was ready to start a fight with somebody, but quickly calmed down under Reiji's piercing gaze. _He seems somewhat reliable... Not as much as Reiji but reliable nonetheless. _She mused._

" _Ah! Bitch-Chan! ~ What ARE you doing here? ~" The boy who was playing the piano suddenly appeared next to her, sitting two centimetres away from her. She jumped back in astonishment as he leaned forward expecting a quick answer. "Huh? ~ You don't want to answer? Are you trying to get to me? ~"  
_

"_Wah! No! I came here to live with you!" She squeaked and muttered to herself, "I thought mother took care of everything, but it seems like they don't have a clue about me being here..." _

_It was then that Reiji spoke up. "You are quite correct." He said pushing up his glasses. "You have to live here with us because you have nowhere else to go since your mother left for Korea and your father passed away." He stated, and Ema sat there completely dumbfounded. _

"_How did you know?" She asked with a shocked expression, as the silver-haired boy crossed his arms in annoyance. _He DEFINATLEY doesn't look happy to have me here...

_Reiji just calmly answered, "Your mother explained the whole situation to me over the phone the other day." Ema never heard that her mother made such a phone call, let alone know the number to these creepy teenagers. _However Reiji seems the only calm and reasonable one out of the rest of them... And so is that silver-head over there. _Her gaze wondered to the boy leaning against the wall looking really irritated. Their eyes met and he hurriedly turned his gaze away. She was sure she could see a tiny fleck of a blush creeping up his cheeks. She was snapped back into attention by Reiji's next words._ _"My guess is, she had no clue whatsoever as to whom she was sending her daughter to be living WITH." He added. _

"_What do you mean?" Ema asked nervously, "She said we were some sort of long distant relatives and the only ones left in Japan." With that Reiji nodded much to Ayato's disapproval. _

"_What do you mean relatives? I never heard of anybody to be related to us. Let alone a human girl..." Ayato exclaimed seemingly annoyed too. _

_"Yes. I would like an explanation." The lilac-haired boy said. _

"'_Relatives' was the term used to make this deal agreeable." Reiji sighed and occupied the armchair opposite Ayato. _

"_Well that explains why I never heard of you, Bitch-Chan~ it's good to know we're not related; maybe we can have a veeery long relationship with you... Hmmm? ~ What do you say? ~" The piano-playing boy smiled seductively. Ema couldn't help but get flustered. She started to get a bit uncomfortable. _

"_Umm...Hey, Reiji," She started, just to change the subject."What do you mean by 'relatives' being the term to make this deal agreeable? What deal?" Ema's face was a mixture of confusion and fear._

"_The answer is simple. We're not related." The purple-headed boy answered shortly. He seemed to have avoided her question though. He sighed again and pushed his glasses up. "Now that the business is taken care of, let us introduce ourselves. I am Reiji Sakamaki, as you know, the second oldest son in this household. The boy lying on the sofa, and being a complete nuisance to everybody, is Shu, the oldest son." Reiji seemed to have spat out those last three words but Ema couldn't be sure. She looked over at Shu but he seemed unfazed by his younger brother's words. She was still pondering over Reiji's last response._

"_**We're not related"**_

If we're not related then what am I doing here?_ Ema mused, she was in complete shock when he said that but she guessed her mind didn't comprehend it yet. "Hey wai-" She was cut off by Ayato._

"_Ayato's my name. You won't get away from me next time, Pancake. I'm third oldest." Ayato smiled an evil smile, all the while staring at her from his armchair. He propped his chin up on his knee, and wouldn't turn his gaze away. _Wait what?! PANCAKE? **ME?!**_ She thought in fury and opened her mouth to protest when she was interrupted yet again._

"_I'm Kanato nice to meet you. Say 'hi', Teddy. We're fourth down the line aren't we Teddy?" The lilac-haired boy spoke next. He hugged his bear tight and stared at Ema._

"_So, Bitch-Chan~, you never answered my question, but nevertheless, my name is Laito~ Fifth son.~" The boy who played the piano said. He draped his arm over the back of the couch making Ema feel even more uncomfortable. He smiled alluringly in hope to win her over but Ema just turned her face away with a blush turning her face slightly pink._

_Finally, the silver-haired boy said his piece. It was short and simple if not a little harsh, but the way he said it seemed to strike something in the bottom of Ema's heart. He seemed cold on the outside, but Ema had a feeling he was a different person underneath all that. "It's Subaru. Youngest. Now get lost." He said and leaned against the wall looking very annoyed. Reiji, continuing with the formalities asked Ema to introduce herself._

_"O-oh of course! I'm sorry, how rude of me. My name is Ema Koyori. Nice to meet you all." She bowed like it was customary in Japan and smiled. However her smile quickly faded once she glanced at the six brothers. Except for Shu, whose eyes were closed, every pair of eyes was trained on her. _Like a deer caught in the spotlight._ She thought until Reiji broke the silence._

"_Well there is one thing you must understand while you reside in this mansion. The biggest fact is that we, are all vampires."_

* * *

"_**Vampires"**_

_It was what Reiji had said. Vampires. Ema looked around once more and all eyes (except for Shu, they were still closed) were focused on her. Tired of waiting for her reaction, Reiji cleared his throat and continued, "You must fully comprehend the situation that you're in. Once your feet touched this ground you were dedicated into our care, so we can do with you as we please. You, are our prey." With the last line Reiji looked directly at her with eyes narrowed. Ema opened her mouth then closed it again. She didn't know what to say. So she didn't say anything and ran out of the room. The last thing she heard before the doors shut were Reiji's cruel words, "Her manners are unacceptable!" _

_As she rounded a corner she saw the front doors over the railings, through which Reiji led her. On the way there, she encountered Kanato who said, "You're time will come." But she stopped and ran the other way through another corridor to the left. Petrified of these teenagers and their games, she frantically looked for an escape route. All the doors were locked and she couldn't even consider using the windows. She was on the second floor! When she finally arrived at the grand stair case, a hand upon her shoulder prevented her to take another step forward. She was spun around and cornered against the wall, by no other than Ayato himself._

"_Now, you can't escape Yours Truly" he smiled in victory but Ema shrank down and dunked under his arm. She fled down the stair case, with Ayato's maniacal laughter following behind. She just reached the main entrance, she touched the doorknob when-_

* * *

**A/N (again) - Thanks for reading. I wanted to create somewhat of a cliff hanger, if you know what I mean. :P **


	4. What the heck just happened?

**A/N - Guys, I'm am SO, SORRY for not publishing in forever and leaving y'all at a cliff hanger. I hope this chapter can make up for it and you can be sure to look forward to new chapters. I sincerely hope that you'll continue to support me, and... Keep reading! Reading is a way of escaping the real world! **

* * *

Ema bolted upright out of bed. Her wide eyes scanned the blank room as she broke into cold sweat. _Where am I... And what was that strange dream?_ She thought._ Oh yeah, how I came about to meet all six brothers. _She noticed that the blankets that where wrapped around her where now dishevelled and lying on the floor. _Come to think of it, haven't I seen these blankets somewhere before..._ Still unsure about her surroundings, she tried to get out of bed, but a sharp command caused her to freeze.

"Where do you think you're going? Don't even think about getting out of bed." She turned her head towards the sound and on the left side of the bed, propped against the wall with his arms crossed, and a very annoyed frown on his face, stood Subaru. "You idiot..." He added in a whisper averting his ruby eyes from her intense gaze. Suddenly, all the memories of the previous events came flooding back.

Blushing furiously, she pouted, "Huh? Me? An idiot!? I just came in here to rest and there you were attacking me out of no-where! I just thought you might've been different from the rest of the brothers but I guess you're all one and the same!" By this stage she started shouting which brought a look of pure fury onto Subaru's face.

"Don't you raise your voice with me! This is MY ROOM so it didn't matter what I did to you. You were on MY turf! And anyway, you should be the one apologising to me for taking my bed without permission! AND DON'T COMPARE ME WITH MY IDIOTIC BROTHERS!" Subaru practically smashed the wall into pieces with the violent outburst of rage. His fists were clenched and behind one of them, a huge hole of plaster could be seen falling to the floor. His eyes were narrow slits but Ema could still see the piercing gaze aimed at her accusingly. He was posed, ready to snap at any small remark she made so she decided to stay quiet and continued to watch him thoughtfully.

_He really looks handsome._ She thought to herself, but quickly started to shake her head whilst blushing beet-red for having such unreasonable thoughts. _God, he attacked me last night! And here I am thinking he's handsome!_

Almost simultaneously, a splitting pain raced through her brain, causing her to clutch at her head and grimace, from the ache. She shut her eyes closed trying to wish the pain away. _Is this a side-effect from so much blood loss? No way..._ A sudden flash of images made Ema cry out.

***A man in a gray cloak was kneeling down to her with an intense look in his eyes. His eyes were also red. He had silver hair with black tips, and long slender hands. Those hands were getting closer to her... Then a date came to mind. _February 14__th__? ***_

"Urgh!" Ema grunted as the image started to flicker and distort. By the time she opened her eyes, she was laid back down on the bed, cold sweat running down her neck and the bed sheets, in a tangle around her legs. When she looked up, gasping she saw two red orbs boring into her eyes. Looking genuinely worried for a split second, before the look being replaced by the previous annoyance, Subaru backed away from her and folded his arms across his chest.

"What was that?" He asked. He seemed to be quite calm now, so Ema decided to answer calmly too.

"I don't know. A series of images just painfully entered-"

"That's not what I'm asking!" He raised his voice in annoyance and his face scrunched up in irritation. Ema was surprised by his sudden outburst, but she stayed silent, scared that if she made a sound, he would lash out at her again. "Well, care to explain your facial expression from a minute ago?" He asked, a little calmer now. _My, facial expression? _He must've noticed her confusion because he pursued the matter no further. "Never mind. Just get out of here already, my perfect white sheets are all scrunched and stained in your sweat. You seem fine to walk?"

"Oh! O-ok. I'll be going now. Sorry for taking your time, I think I'll be ok." She said rather hastily, whilst trying to free her legs from the sheets. Seeing as she was making no progress, Subaru came over and yanked the covers off of her, with a look of pure impatience. Ema was scared to move. Subaru, was about to yell at her again but before doing so, he seemed to think about something again.

He closed his eyes and sighed, placing a hand to his forehead as if he had a headache. _Do vampires even get headaches?_ "Will you go now?" he said quietly. In fact, it was so quiet that Ema had to lean forward to be able to hear his request. She quickly got up and bowed in thanks. When she reached the door, however, his voice stopped her again. "One more thing before you go, Reiji told me to tell you that, once you got up, to get dressed for school. We leave in fifteen minutes. The uniform is laid out in your room."

"My room? Sorry, but I'm still not sure where that is." She said, smiling awkwardly, with a hand behind her head. For some reason or other, she couldn't remember what that vision she had a moment ago, was about. _Who was that man in a grey cloak? His eyes were red like Subaru's but they seemed different... Somehow... _

His answer was short, "Right. Next. Door."

* * *

After getting dressed like he told her to, Ema found herself in a large limousine with the rest of the brothers sat around her. Their faces seemed glum as if their life was not worth living. No-one seemed to be paying attention to her except Ayato.

"What're you thinking about, Pancake?"

"Hey! Stop calling me that! Do I look like a pastry dish to you?" Ema muttered the last part to herself. She couldn't believe she was being compared to a pancake! He was either relating t her as food, or that-

"In a way, yes. But that's beside the point, stupid Pancake, stop trying to avoid the question!" He said getting closer to her by the second, demanding an answer.

"Well nothing really, it's just..." Ema said, her voice trailing off, she averted her eyes and stared out of the window, too scared to voice her thoughts. They were all vampires after all.

"It's just what?" Ayato barked at her. But before Ema could reply, Reiji announced their arrival at the school. _I still can't believe I'll be going to night school. _She thought as the giant building loomed in front of the tiny vehicle. When everybody got out of the car, they made their way towards the school building. However, Reiji kept Ema behind to explain some simple rules to her.

"Don't even think about running away. You will be severely punished if you even attempt it. Do you understand?" He asked in a harsh manner. His posture was deadly as ever and he looked down on her from beneath his glasses expecting a quick reply.

"Yes." Was all she said. Her hands were trembling, so she clutched her school bag even tighter to try and hide it.

"You'll be in the same class as Subaru and Laito so go and follow them." Reiji implied, turning on his heel and briskly walking off in the opposite direction. A voice behind her caused Ema to spin around in fear.

"Well, well, well~ Aren't you lost there, Bitch-Chan~?" Laito was stood there, looking very pleased with himself for scaring her. "Want me to show you the right way~?" He smiled seductively and leaned forward towards her. Ema took three steps back before colliding with something hard.

"Urgh!"

She turned around only to stare into someone's chest. The shirt smelled of sweet apple blossoms and the collarbone of the person could be seen from the top of the shirt.

"Oh!" She exclaimed when her eyes wondered even higher to meet two red orbs staring right back her, but not in surprise but in anger. She moved back and bowed in an apology. "I-I-I'm sorry, Subaru-kun." She could feel her cheeks burning hot in embarrassment as she squeezed her eyes shut during the bow.

"Oi, stop being a pest and get to class already!" He shouted at her. "Laito, stop doing things that'll slow her down, unless you'd be happy to do her homework for her." He turned to Laito with annoyance. Once more he crossed his arms and waited for Ema to make a move and get to class already.

"Uh, yes! Sorry." She apologised again and headed towards class, without a second glance behind her. She heard the two brothers arguing behind her but she didn't care, Subaru stood up for her and that was enough. She was so happy! With a smile she entered class. On the blackboard from the Japanese she knew, she could make out a word that sent her joys tumbling back down to distress.

"Oh, man! Why MATHS!?"

* * *

After tackling trigonometry for the past two hours, Ema was mentally exhausted. _First two lessons and it just had to be maths.._ She groaned and put her head on the table just as a familiar figure tapped her desk.

"Hey~ What's wrong Bitch-Chan?~" Laito was standing over her a fake frown of concern showing upon his face. He took a seat in the desk in front of her and turned around, just as the last of the pupils left for their next lesson. "Don't tell me my little Bitch-Chan can't deal with simple triangles?~" Ema sighed and was just about to stand up and pack her things when Laito abruptly stood up, and loomed over her. "Bitch-Chan~ it's not nice to avoid my questions." Honestly speaking, she wasn't intending on ignoring him but her brain couldn't comprehend what he was saying.

"Man these lessons are brutal. Hey, you know what MATH stands for?" Ema suddenly asked the looming Laito. He, surprised, backed down and only had a look of confusion on his face as he fell down into his seat.

"Huh?~ What are you talking about Bitch-Chan?~" He asked somewhat recovering his composure. Then with a sly smile he added, "Are you trying to get to me with something I don't know?~"

"Huh? What! No! I just.. ugghh. Anyway.." Ema, flustered stood up and explained herself. " MATH, according to the internet, nowadays, stands for Mental Abuse To Humans, so I can totally agree with that because my brain has gone haywire!"

"Well, as you stated my little Bitch-Chan~ 'TH' was To Humans. So I guess we vampires don't suffer from this. ~" He stood up and grabbed her wrist. " Now, Bitch-Chan why don't you answer my questions?~" He started licking the inside of her wrist, "Mmm.. you smell sweet."

" Argh! L-l-laito-kun! What are you doing! Let me go!" Ema struggled but Laito's grasp only tightened. He pulled her close and embraced her from behind.

"Ahh~ Bitch-Chan, why do you smell and taste soooo sweet..?~" Laito was licking her wrist more vigorously now, Ema felt that if she didn't get out of here soon, something bad will happen. _Just like with Subaru yesterday. _The thought of Subaru made Ema blush. "Heh, Bitch-Chan you're enjoying yourself, and I'm only licking your wrist.~ Come now don't have the fun without me.~" With that, he bit her wrist and gulped the blood that flowed. Ema couldn't help but cry out in pain. _This hurts! When Subaru bit me it didn't hurt so much! _She saw Laito's eyes widen and freeze in place. He straightened and whispered, "Wow, this has got to be the sweetest blood I ever drank..." He lowered himself and licked the wound before biting down more ferociously this time.

"Ow! Laito-kun, you're hurting me!" She frantically tried to dislodge his teeth from her arm and with a little effort she managed to yank her hand free. Blood flowed freely from her wrist and she tried to stop the blood flow with her free hand. "Ow, ow, ow, ow..." She whispered to herself. Whilst staring at the wound she heard a faint chuckle, she looked up to see Laito with a triumphant smile on his face.

His green eyes shining he said, " Now that was a meal~ Don't you think so Bitch-Chan?~ Come now let me start form the bottom now.~" He started to advance once again but Ema spun round and stumbled out through the classroom door.

_Damn it, damn it, damn it, DAMN IT! _Ema sprinted down the corridor, still clutching her arm when she bumped into somebody's chest moving out from the music room. She fell to the floor, and was stunned for a second; a tiny pool of blood has formed below her left hand where Laito's teeth penetrated her skin. She winced and looked up to see the person she literally crashed into. "Shu-san!" She looked very surprised to find Shu standing there gazing down at her, his gaze showing nothing but laziness. She remained there in complete shock for about five minutes before Shu's voice rang out in the empty corridor.

"What, do you want me to mount you?" He asked in a cool voice. He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, letting out a deep sigh.

"What?! No! No, no, no.. I.." She stood up and brushed off her dress. Ema bowed deeply and apologised. "I'm so sorry, for crashing into you Shu-san." She felt the instant pain at her wrist and winced again, clutching at her hand even tighter. The blood just wouldn't stop flowing. _It feels like he ripped my vein open..._ She thought.

Still staring at her broken skin, she felt Shu move closer to her. Then, he violently grabbed her swollen wrist and stared intensely at the ruby liquid pouring out of it. The he squeezed even tighter and more fluid poured out, much to Ema's protests. She was feeling quite weak and could do nothing but stare as Shu brought her wrist to his lips. Another searing pain brought her temporarily back to reality. She tried to pull her wrist back but Shu wouldn't let go. She thought she heard him mutter but she couldn't think straight anymore. _It... hurts so... much..._

To make matters worse for her, Laito suddenly shows up again. "Oh~ There you are Bitch-Chan~ So you prefer the older generation than your own classmate?~ How naughty of you~" With those words, Laito came up to her and took hold of her right wrist. Gazing intently at the tender flesh, he took a deep breath and pierced her skin.

Ema winced from the pain flaming up both her arms and cried out of exhaustion. She fell against Laito with Shu still latched onto her left wrist. Both vampires seemed to be in their own little world as the life was slowly sucked out of the poor girl. They collapsed onto the floor as Ema started to lose consciousness.

"Oi!" A sudden shout made Ema weakly raise her head. "What do you guys think you're doing in the middle of the hall?!" A white head crossed her line of vision and the teeth at her wrists disappeared. Shu only sighed and wiped his mouth; he got up and walked down the corridor as if nothing has happened at all. Laito did the same, only he looked back down on Ema sprawled on the floor and chuckled.

"Next time let's make it a little more interesting, huh Bitch-Chan?~" With that he walked off following Shu. Subaru scowled at that but returned his gaze to Ema who was slowly getting up from the floor. Everything was spinning and she couldn't see him properly. She only knew he was there by the blotch of white which she guessed was his hair.

"Who are you?" Subaru asked casually and walked towards her.

"I... um..." She couldn't form words anymore and the blood-loss got to the better of her and she collapsed into his arms. Blackness was pricking at the edge of her vision and she heard him say something but it was too quiet for Ema to make out. She could feel his arms tightening around her as he lifted her up before she was lost in a dreamless faze.

* * *

He lost her again. How many times was it this week? Three? Four? He didn't know, but as he walked down the dimly lit school corridor he heard a faint cry coming from around the corner. _It's probably some kids trying to flirt with some girl._ He smirked at the idea but the smile quickly vanished as he rounded the corner, what met his sight was something he has seen before but never in school since his brothers were always careful enough to not reveal their identity anywhere past the mansion.

"Oi! What do you think you're doing?!" He shouted and managed to get them out of a trance they were in. Shu and Laito were both sucking vigorously at a girl's blood and seeing how the girl was on the floor, he thought that if he didn't stop them, she'd be dead.

Shu was the first to get up. He wiped his mouth and left, giving nothing away as if he wasn't there at all. Laito soon followed Shu down the corridor but not before whispering something to the girl. Subarus scowled at his older brother but returned his gaze to the blonde lying on the floor.

He couldn't make out her face because her hair was in disarray. So he asked casually to try and not scare her. The response he got from the girl was something he expected. She was half stood up now and, on shaking legs, she looked up and mumbled something. The blonde hair covered most of her face but he could not mistake the oceanic eyes staring back at her. They seemed to be glazed over as she stumbled forward and into his arms.

_Ema..._

He cursed under his breath and hauled her up so he was carrying her bride-style. With one arm beneath her knees and the other supporting her head, he made his way to the school infirmary. On the way there, he couldn't stop glancing at her torn wrists. Her tender wrist, so beautiful before and now they were a bloody mess.

Blood.

He realised he could smell her blood. The sweet aroma was starting to awaken the monster inside of him. He wanted her blood.

Managing to restrain himself until he delivered her at the infirmary, Subaru sat beside her bed. Ema's wrists were bandaged up. When the doctor inquired Subaru insisted that she was doing self harm because her father passed away. It was good that the doctor didn't ask were the blood was otherwise he wouldn't be able to explain himself. _Sorry but my good-for-nothing brothers drank it all because we're vampires? I don't think so._

He saw her stir and glanced at her sleeping face. She looked calmer now, without her hair plastered to her face and instead, a golden halo around her head, she looked like a sleeping angel. He fought back the urge to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear as he saw her slowly open her eyes.

He was not prepared for the panicked look she gave him as she quickly sat up and away from him. "Please don't come closer!" Her eyes were definitely like oceans with the waves of pain and fear pouring slowly out of them. He reached forward to wipe the wetness from her cheeks, but she instinctively shrunk back and shut her eyes. He stroked her cheek to try and calm her down again.

With that he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. He didn't know why he did this. He knew his pride was melting with the kiss, but he couldn't stop himself, her look of fear and the tears were just too much and he wanted to stop it all. He stuck out his tongue and pried open her mouth in search for her own. When he found it his nerves were on fire and he leaned even closer to deepen the kiss. However, he suddenly felt the push at his chest and the kiss was broken.

He grimaced and left the room before Ema could even open her mouth.

* * *

When she opened her eyes she did not expect to see two ruby orbs staring back at her. In her surprise she quickly sat up and backed away from the stranger. Ema, who had no idea where she was, suddenly started crying. Through her tears she could see that the pale colours of the blinds separating this bed from the next, indicated that they were in some sort of recovery room. She was still in her school uniform and her injured wrists, she noticed, were bandaged neatly and the pain was dull but still present.

Once she gathered her senses, she noticed Subaru seated across from her on the side of the bed, he reached out to her but unconsciously, she flinched away from his touch and shut her eyes. That, however, didn't stop him from wiping away the tears welling up and spilling over her puffed up cheeks.

After a second or two, she noticed a slight pressure to the back of her head and then a warm sensation on her lips. She snapped her eyes open to realise that Subaru was kissing her! His tongue intruded her mouth and she felt electrified. She couldn't think at all. Her tongue was wrapped around his and sparks were flying between them. Still, she was frozen in place. Instinctively, she pushed at his chest when he leaned closer for a deeper kiss. She wasn't ready. Not yet. He backed away, wiping his mouth. When she looked up into his glowing eyes, she saw desire quickly extinguished by disappointment and anger.

"Suba-" She didn't even manage to say his name when he whirled and disappeared through the blinds. She felt the wind of him leaving and buried her face in her hands. _What the heck just happened?_


	5. Was this a kiss?

**A/N - Well, here's chapter five. I want to apologize to my fellow readers and followers that I posted this so late. Honestly speaking I couldn't find the time to write it and the story sort of lost its plot after the first paragraph. I had a tough time trying to tie loose ends so future chapters can make sense, so I'll apologize once again. I'm sorry. BUT! Please may you read this chapter, I can guarantee that you'll enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. And just so you know, just so I wouldn't delay it for another week, I finished the chapter in a single sitting, spending a whole four hours straight. So please review and comment. I need your feedback people! OK, I won't bother you no more. Please, read on...**

* * *

Lying alone on the double bed, Ema sighed as she recalled the events of the last couple of hours: Subaru biting her, which seemed kind of gentle; then waking up in his bed; followed by being sent to a night school for some really strange reason, and then being traumatized by trigonometry! Moreover, Laito and Shu bit her and then Subaru came to the rescue, and when she finally came to, she found her lips interlocked with his. Thinking about the last bit brought a fresh blush to Ema's face. _Why would he even do that? I thought he regarded me as only his prey, just like the rest of the brothers... _She shuddered and turned to lie on her left side, just thinking the word 'prey' sent shivers down her spine.

The double bed in her room was very comfortable, the wide bed rests were a deep oak colour and the silk sheets were of a lilac shade and smelt of orchids and wild roses. She inhaled the scent of her own accord and relished in it. To the left of her, was an oak bedside table, with nothing but a spiralled crystal lamp, and cranberry juice with a glass. Across from the bed, was a white desk and spiral chair placed adjacent to a snowy ash table. On the desk, was a bunch of roses in a vase, Ema took it into account that the roses where a perfectly crystalline white colour. She stood and tiptoed toward the vase. She took one rose and placed it under her nose, inhaling the sweet scent.

She became aware of a breeze coming from the giant terrace doors, and noticed that one door stood ajar. Cautiously wrapping a robe, she found hanged on one of the bed rests, around her, Ema walked towards the doors, being careful to keep to the shadows. The crimson carpet muffled her steps as she evened her breathing. Thinking happy thoughts, Ema uncovered the billowing curtains.

On the balcony, stood Ayato. He was leaning on the railings, and with his back to her, as if he was taking pleasure in the crisp night air. He was out of his uniform and around his neck, instead of a tie was a brown woolly scarf. An ebony black leather jacket hugged his body and a white shirt poked from underneath. The railings themselves were a white marble and the floor was covered in alternating ashen tiles, some cracked and faded from years of continuous use.

Ema sucked in a breath and was about to step back inside when she heard him say something.

"How has your life been so far? Are you enjoying your stay here with us?" His voice rung out into the still night. How did he even know she was there? _Vampire hearing, duh!_ She mentally face palmed, and once again tried to get back inside and avoid his question. She didn't even manage to turn around when he was in front of her and slamming the balcony doors shut. "Answer Yours Truly when he asks a question!" His eyes showed pure rage as he started to advance on her.

"Eh? W-w-well... Umm-" She tried to form an answer but Ayato was quicker.

"Can't speak? Shall Yours Truly untie your tongue for you?" With that, he grabbed her shoulders and pushed her onto the cold floor so hard that one of the tiles cracked. She winced in pain and shut her eyes against it. When some of the shock finally dispersed, she cracked one eye open to find Ayato on top of her and his head closing the gap between them. His emerald eyes inched closer and they never left her face, quickly scanning her feminine features, they finally settled on her lips. His own quickly advanced and soon his mouth was pressing against hers, rough and demanding, as if he was releasing his fury onto her. His mouth worked over hers, until finally she had to gasp for breath, which gave him a chance to slip his tongue inside her open mouth and find her tongue that he so badly wanted to punish.

For some reason Ema didn't enjoy the kiss like she thought she would, compared to the kiss she received not some hours ago, this one tasted disgusting, especially if he was practically forcing her into it. Remembering the kiss she obtained from Subaru, Ema quickly blushed, which gave Ayato a wrong impression.

As soon as he started, he stopped and stared at her with lust. She was breathing heavily after the intense kisses and he still demanded more. His face leaned down slowly and he licked her jaw line, causing her to shiver. His tongue worked his way across her collar bone and towards her chest where his fangs pierced her skin.

After receiving a bunch of goose bumps form lying on the freezing ground, and the continuous journey of his wet tongue, she let out a yelp of pain as his teeth penetrated her body. Grabbing his jacket she begged him to stop but he only bit harder, gulping down the scarlet fluid. She was ready to give up when he looked up at her his eyes wide.

"What... what is this?" His shocked expression soon changed to malicious one as a wide sadistic grin spread across his face. "Wow, Pancake, you really are something else. Your blood, it's so sweet..." After whispering those last words he sighed and neared her neck, to puncture her skin once more and suck her delicious blood. It was not until she was barely conscious, did he stop. Scooping her up into his arms, he kicked the doors open and placed her on the bed. Wrapping the blankets around her, he laid himself next to her and gazed into her sleeping face.

"You really are a wonder..." He whispered and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, before he too, closed his eyes and surrendered to the dark world of his dreams.

* * *

He closed his hand around the dusty book, located on the furthest side of the library, and flipped the pages open. Rapidly scanning the contents, he sighed in frustration and replaced the book with an even older leather bound tome. Carefully, he turned the pages and squinted his eyes to try and make sense of the squiggly handwriting. Walking towards one of the many desks and chairs, located in this vast room, he placed the hardback on the level surface and hummed in concentration.

"Vampire blood... Longer life... Faster healing!" He slammed his hand down on the sentence and read it aloud. " 'By sharing vampire blood with your victim, there are a couple of symptoms that may occur; this includes a prolonged life span, habit of sleeping during the day, increase in natural beauty or even a speed up in recovery.' Damn, what did that blood bag do?!" He adjusted his glasses and closed the book, placing it back on the shelf. Muttering to himself, he closed the library doors and made his way towards his laboratory.

* * *

_A girl, 10 years old, in a frilly, green, summer dress, ran past her. _ _'Huh? Who are... Where am I?'_

_Ema walked cautiously towards the girl, who was waiting at the other end of the beautiful garden. Rose bushes were scattered around the vast space and many vines intertwined each other across the high walls adjacent to each other. The grass was cut to a few millimetres and its scent prickled Ema's nose. A wisp of warm summer air, penetrated her thin nightgown and she shivered in spite of herself. Looking towards the sky, a few swallows flew elegantly across the blue canvas, like gentle brush strokes, painting the white clouds. Across the garden, was a driveway on which a black Volvo was parked and standing near the car, a couple were lovingly looking at the two girls. 'Those two must be their parents, but, quite young though...'_

_The girl shouted something and another smaller girl in bright blonde, twin pigtails ran into Ema's line of vision. Her navy blue, thin skirt blew against her tiny legs as her feet flew across the ground towards the waiting ten-year-old. _

"_Onee-chan!" The little girl shouted, waving her small hand. With a big grin on her face the ten-year-old ran off again. "Hey! Monique-chan! Wait for me! Onee-chan!" The little girl complained, running as fast as her tiny legs allowed her, in the direction that her big sister ran off to. _

_Smiling to herself, Ema followed her and found herself at a different scene. _

_There was a road and on it, a car accident occurred. Bits of metal were strewn across the tarmac and a crowd of people were gasping and pointing at the scene. A couple were asking the common questions of "What happened?" or "Is everyone alright?" or even "Has anybody rung an ambulance?" _

_Gasping, Ema held her mouth to stop a scream when she recognised the car from the driveway of the two little girls. Looking at the second car, a bright green Ford Focus, she noticed the driver was a young black-haired woman of around twenty. She was slumped on the wheel and blood was seeping from a cut on her forehead. Dragging her gaze away from the awful scene, she plastered her eyes onto the second car, hoping everyone was alright. The parents were both unconscious and sat in the front seats with the airbags cushioning their heads. The little girl in the navy skirt looked alright, the seatbelt protected her but a nasty cut ran across her forehead and she lost a lot of blood. The window closest to her was cracked and Ema guessed she must have smashed her head on the glass. Holding back a scream, Ema looked towards the ten-year-old, Monique, the seatbelt was snapped and she was slouched over, blood running across her face. The beautiful green, summer dress was flecked in red sticky blood and she too, was unconscious._

_The scene quickly changed with the arrival of two ambulances and the police. Ema now stood in the cold half empty hallway of a hospital. Walking towards the nearest room, she peeked in and found the two girls in hospital beds. Monique was far more severely injured than her little sister, but both were bed ridden and had difficulty breathing. The parents looked towards their children and the mother sobbed onto her husband's shoulder. _

_Stirring, the little girl opened her sapphire eyes and steered her gaze towards her parents, giving them a small smile. The mother, relief flowing over her, ran towards her youngest child, hugging her fiercely. _

"_Are you OK Ema?" She asked nervous that touching her would cause the child pain._

'_EMA!? I-i-i-is she talking a-a-about m-m-me?' Shock and fear blazed in Ema's soul as she stared at the scene before her. 'What is this...?'_

_"I'm OK mummy." She said in a slightly husky voice. The girl tried to say something else but she coughed, so she tried again, "But what happened? Where am I? We are in Japan right?" She asked in fluent Japanese. Hope flared in her eyes and she stared around the unfamiliar room. "Where am I mummy?"_

_Her mother gave her a sad look and started sobbing once again. "So it's true!" She managed to say in between sobs. Her husband was supporting her from behind. She let him and cried onto his shoulder once more._

"_Mummy, why are you crying?" The little girl asked in confusion. Looking towards the twin bed, her husband sighed in relief. _

"_Helen, look Monique is alive." The woman through puffy eyes, could make out her other daughter's pale green eyes and smiled in relief, running over and repeating the same procedure as with her youngest. However, Monique's only reply was a smile. The doctor came in just then and sighed. _

_"She won't be able to talk to you yet. I'm sorry madam but she is still in shock from the accident. I'm surprised she even woke up now." He said stiffly, whilst flipping some papers on his clipboard. He walked towards the little Ema and she backed away in fear. "It's OK little one, I won't hurt you, I just want to see your heartbeat." The man said smiling. Helen repeated that in Japanese and the girl finally understood._

"_Please, could you leave us for an hour? The doctor needs to complete a complete check up and then we'll tell you the results." A nurse appeared out of nowhere and exclaimed quietly. _

_The scene changed once again but it was still in the hospital. The little girl, Ema, was sat at Monique's bed and was gently shaking her shoulders. " Onee-chan, come on wake up, I wanna play!" She shook her again with fear and tears in her eyes. "Onee-chan! Please wake up! You were awake yesterday! Monique-chan!" The little Ema shed tears as she tried in vain to wake her older sibling. _

_Meanwhile, in the room next door, the doctor was explaining to the devastated parents about Monique's condition. " She will be completely brain-dead. We are sorry but there is nothing else that can be done for her." The parents both cried quietly as the news sunk in. _

_There was a loud never ending beep, echoing the whole hospital. Ema held in her breath, as the parents rushed in with complete fear and devastation plastered on their faces. Helen collapsed at the sight of her child and her husband tried his best to wake her. "Helen!"_

_The scene changed once more to show a funeral and an ebony black casket being lowered into the ground. Around the giant hole in the ground, was a crowd of unfamiliar faces and the family Ema was observing recently. Helen was weeping and the little Ema just stared at the coffin with wide eyes, not being able to comprehend what just happened. "Mummy, why is Onee-chan in that box? And why is she being put underground? Is it because she wouldn't wake up?" The constant questions caused Helen to cry even harder, and her husband had a hard time supporting her._

"_Ema-kun, Monique is gone to another place now. We have to place her in the ground so she can be happy somewhere else." Her father replied to the endless fire of questions._

"Onee-chan went somewhere else? Where she would be happier?" She asked hope fluttering in her azure orbs.

_"Yes." _

_Ema could feel her body lifting and she knew another scene was coming. She opened her eyes to see nothing. Not a tree or a speck of dust. Just a blank space. Loneliness and a sudden chill surrounded her like a blanket of evil. Screaming in fear at the frostiness she fell backwards and felt herself falling into an abyss of blackness. Flailing, she felt four walls. Tow at both her sides, one above her head an one below her feet. Trying to move backwards, she felt another wall. Forward, and the same result. She was trapped. Feeling how the walls sloped when she touched them, and the soft plush pillow beneath her head, convinced her suspicions. She was in... in... 'A COFFIN!' Letting out another scream, she slammed her hands on the hard oak-_

Gasping, Ema opened her eyes to see herself pushing at someone's chest. That someone had his arms around her and was holding her close. Blushing bright red, she looked up to see Ayato with an unsatisfied look passing his sleeping features. Carefully unwinding his arms from around her, she slipped into the bathroom neighbouring her room. As soon as she thought she was in the clear, another painful shock shot through her brain. _Not again..._

*** The grey-cloaked man was sat on a bench in the playground. His red orbs were closed as streams slowly flowed from the corners of his eyes. His hand was on his forehead and his elbows were leaning on his knees. Walking a bit closer little Ema asked him what was wrong placing a hand on his shoulder. As soon as she did that though, he leapt back, red eyes glowing.

"What do you want, girl?" He snarled. However, the girl only came closer to him, and in fascination she reached up and touched his mouth. Ignoring his question she asked.

"Are you a vampire sir?" In shock, he grabbed her hand.

She saw a glimpse of his ruby eyes and two more dates. _February 14__th__ again and... September 21__st__. _***

Clutching her head, Ema fell to the floor, knocking a mirror of the wall and shattering it to a million pieces. Crying out, she opened her eyes as the series of images finally left her. _First a weird dream, now this? What was with that car accident anyway? And why was that little girl called the same as her? Who was Monique? What was with the guy in the grey cloak and why was he crying?_ All those questions swirled around her head as she tried to get up. However, she slipped and fell on her butt, slicing her palm open on one of the many shards of glass from the broken mirror. Hearing an ungrateful sigh she whipped around to see Reiji stood at the door to her bathroom. Still gripping her head, she stood up, and on shaking legs she turned around to face him.

"What are you doing?" He asked, pinching the bridge of his nose. Adjusting his glasses, he glared at her.

"I, umm.." She never managed to give a normal answer to any of their questions. Why did they have to be so damn intimidating?

"Do you even know how much that mirror cost? It was very expensive, and I expect for you to pay back for it as soon as you're able. Now clean this mess up, I am not keen on things being left broken." Giving her another glare he walked towards her and grabbed her hand. Wincing Ema tried to pull away. " I do not tolerate broken things." He muttered and brought her hand towards his mouth. With wide eyes, she saw him licking the wound clean and he placed his fingers in the cut, causing her to cry out in pain. "If you don't keep quiet I'll thrust that shard deeper into your hand until it comes out of the other side." Biting her tongue she let him extract the piece of glass out of her palm. After he was finished, he let her go and she brought her hand towards her chest crying silently. "Your manners are despicable. See, you spoilt my favourite pair of gloves with your blood."

"But I didn't-" She tried to defend herself but he only glowered at her.

"Do not speak back to me you blood bag!" He yelled before pushing her back against the sink and piercing her neck with his fangs. Pushing at his chest, she begged him to stop. Only he bit deeper, causing her to cry out at the extravagating pain. Unhooking his fangs after a little while he muttered to himself and shot her a glare, letting her slip to the floor.

"Get ready for school."

* * *

Walking into class, with a dull expression, she faced the blackboard and read out loud.

"Judo." She read over the word again and couldn't help but smile. _ They do martial arts here? Yes! _ Her face lighting up, she waited for the rest of her class to arrive. Among those present, there would be Subaru, which she hoped she would not be paired up with. With his vampiric super strength, he would propel her to the moon and back. Making their way to the gym, once the whole class was registered, she secretly hoped to be paired with the hot guy sat next Nanami Kuroshina. However, God hated her because upon arrival, she noted another blackboard and on it were the pairs for the first exercise, and she got paired up with exactly the person she didn't want to be paired up with. On the other hand, she was lucky; she wouldn't need to hold back since there was nothing **she** could do to hurt a vampire.

Giving an agitated sigh, Subaru joined her on the mat, crossing his arms; he gave her a look and asked.

"So, is there anything that you can actually do?" Feeling aggravated. She landed a perfect kick to his side which actually sent him sprawled onto the floor. Surprise crossed his features as she jumped on top of him and pinned one of his arms behind his back. Feeling astonished herself, Ema counted to three, and got off of him. Offering her hand to him, she smirked.

"Yeah, I guess being called to national championships and winning a gold medal is saying that I can actually do something." Slapping her had away he jumped to his feet and tackled her feet using a sweeping kick. Now, catching her by surprise, she found **him** on top of **her** in a deadly arm lock. "You're not bad yourself." She said, chuckling.

For the rest of the lesson, she completely forgot that he was a dangerous vampire and felt herself relaxing. After a couple more arm locks and kicks, the class was officially dismissed and they both headed toward their lockers. Smiling and talking about the championships with Subaru, she felt like back in England among her best friends. That thought sent her hopes crashing down, letting her know how she will never see them again.

Seeing her change in expression Subaru asked her what was wrong. Catching herself she faked a smile and exclaimed, "Oh, it's nothing. I'm fine." Staring intensely at her, she felt him grab her wrists. "Subaru? I said I'm fine!" She cried before noticing the hungry look in his eye. _ Oh no..._ Snapping her eyes shut she waited for the pain, but there was none. Cracking open an eye; she noted his eyes were directed to her knee.

"Did..." His voice trailed off.

"What?" She asked perplexed.

"Did... did I hurt you?" He raised the volume a bit for her to hear and noticed the sting in her knee. She must have scraped it during one of her blocks. Scrunching his nose, he mumbled to himself. "What a filthy and disgusting creature I am."

"Huh? What?! You're not filthy! Stop thinking like that!" Leaning her face closer to his, she tried to get a better look at his expression.

"Shut up! You don't know anything! I'll destroy you!" With that he tightened his hold on her wrists and slammed her against the nearby lockers. Seeing her terrified expression he laughed, and let her go. Turning away he muttered the same words again. Looking up, Ema stood and embraced him from the back. His body went rigid for a moment before he whispered something.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Still holding onto him, she asked, confused. He raised his voice.

"I... Sorry."

"Eh? It's OK. You didn't hurt me or anything so you can stop call-" She sighed before being interrupted by him again.

"No, I wanted to apologize for the kiss." Feeling herself flush she let go of him and backed up towards the lockers. Nobody ever apologized to her for something so trivial; especially if it actually meant something to her.

"Errr... it's OK I guess..." She said rubbing her bare arms, a tiny blush creeping up her cheeks. Turning around again, he walked towards her and bent down. Shocked she saw him licking her knee, and his eyes widened. Standing up again, she looked into his scarlet gaze and bent her head, exposing her neck to him._ What the heck am I doing! It's like I'm offering myself to him... Wait... WHAT! _Bending down, he gently licked the bare flesh and she felt a shiver run up her spine. Grabbing his jacket, she bit her lip when his teeth penetrated her skin. She felt her life being gently sucked out of her. _ Why was he being so gentle with me?_ She couldn't think of an answer so she just held onto him even tighter.

* * *

Feeling her tense up, he gentled his sucking until she visibly relaxed against him. Not knowing the reason, he did not want to harm her. Pulling back, he stared intensely into her sapphire eyes and leaned down to kiss her, her blood still on his lips. When she gasped for air, he took the opportunity to slide his tongue inside her mouth. Letting it do its own exploration, his fangs pierced her lips, and mentally cursing himself, he licked her lips clean. Feeling her shudder, he embraced her and knelt on the ground. He didn't know why kissing her brought him this much pleasure. He couldn't stop himself; he was such a filthy creature.

Pulling back, she was gasping and her face was flushed red, but he did not stop. Biting into her shoulder, he let her cry out just this one time. He felt her move her hand over her mouth to stop the moans, and grinned in between gulps of her sweet blood. It was like drinking something forbidden. Her blood was so perfect, it quenched his every thirst, and he couldn't get enough. Withdrawing once more, he stared her up and down and leaned in to kiss her again. When their lips met, it was like paradise all over again. Her hands were in his hair again, but he hardly felt it. Her lips were all he could focus on, her lips and her sweet scarlet fluid still slowing from them.

* * *

She was in heaven; she never thought her first proper kiss would feel this good. For some reason she didn't have a clue as to why he even apologised for the previous kiss in the first place. Wrapping her hands around his neck, she let her fingers wander through his silky hair, she almost forgot about the pain of his bite.

Letting herself surrender to the pleasures of this moment she closed her eyes and let her lips do the work.


	6. What day is it today?

The atmosphere felt tense around the table. No one uttered a word and an eerie silence fell upon them. With Reiji sat at the very far corner, Laito in between him and Shu, and Kanato right at the end, she didn't have much of an issue. Except for the fact that Laito was sat opposite her. This gave him an excellent view of her body and face which in turn made her uncomfortable, knowing Laito's personality. Subaru was sat to her right and Ayato to her left, which felt a little intimidating but nonetheless, she knew they were the best options. If she was sat next to Reiji, he would constantly remind her of her table manners. Kanato, would just look at her and possibly throw a fit and Laito would probably try something inappropriate.

What broke the silence was a crude comment from a certain red-head. "Hot~" Ema, not getting the joke, looked up and peered into his face. "What, do I have something on my face, Bitch-Chan~?" Averting her gaze, a slight blush coloured her cheeks. "Hey now,~ There's no need to avoid eye contact.~ In fact, that is one of the main properties of a good conversation.~ Maintaining good eye contact is a way of showing the person that you're listening.~" Laito said, with a wicked smile on his face. "Your behaviour is telling me that you are not listening to me, therefore, ignoring me, which I cannot accept." His smile quickly turned sour and his eyes held an unspoken malice. The food on the table and their company forgotten, Laito urged her to say something.

"Um... Sorry, Laito-kun." She said, a little shyly. Looking straight at him, however, gave her the chills so she managed to glance at his face before steering her gaze towards her plate, trying to concentrate on the task that she was meant to do. Nevertheless, he noticed the quick movement and smiled to himself.

"That's a little better but-"

"Laito, stop blabbering on about nonsense during dinner. It is incredibly rude." Reiji's voice rose from the end of the table. Adjusting his glasses, he continued eating, as if nothing was said at all. Dinner seemed to draw on and on in the silence that followed. With only an improper conversation with Laito it was not a very fun experience. Looking around the table she noticed, that every one of them was, different. She took into account their different personalities, but overall their appearance was different. _Weren't they all brothers?_ She pondered. Apart from the two red-heads, she wouldn't be able to tell that they were siblings.

"If you're wondering why we're all so different I'll tell you." Shu's quiet voice wafted through the still air. The blond looked as if he could be in better places. "Reiji and I are from a single mother, whilst Ayato, Kanato and Laito, are from a different mother." At the mention of their mothers, each of the brothers faces, scrunched up in disgust. Only Shu's face remained passive.

"What about Subaru-kun?" She said, hesitantly.

"Subaru-"

"I have a different mother as well." Subaru's irritable reply was what ended the conversation. It appeared that everyone lost their appetite after that, and so, Reiji dismissed them, only to stop Ema before she reached the door.

"You have to work on your table manners, young lady." He said irritably. Glaring daggers at her until she left, she felt a sense of fear and quickly tried to escape to her room. "It is also quite rude to leave the room during a conversation." She didn't take two steps back when he appeared before her. Leaning down, he made his face level with hers and stared intently into her eyes. "Humans are all the same. All greedy and filthy in their own way, in the end there isn't a single soul untainted with gluttony." Straightening up, he looked down onto her and adjusted his glasses with the tip of his finger. Ema cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"Huh?"

"You wouldn't understand anyway and I have no intention of repeating myself." Sighing, Reiji spun on the spot and left the room, leaving a very bewildered Ema stood alone in the middle of the vacant dining area.

* * *

Trudging through the dimly lit corridors, she encountered Kanato with a grim look on his face.

"Kanato-san? Is everything alright? You look down. Did something happen?" She asked, getting a little closer in an intention of consoling him. However his curt reply caught her off guard.

"Follow me. Now"

With a look of hesitation, and glancing behind her, Ema accompanied the lilac haired boy to his room. Only then she noticed the absence of a very special someone.

"Kanato-san, where's Teddy?" Cautiously coming up to the still figure of Kanato, she placed a hand on his shoulder. Immediately, she regretted it.

"Don't touch me you! Don't think that you have the right to ask me such trivial questions! You are worth nothing!" With that burst of rage Kanato clenched his fists and took deep breaths. "I want you to fix Teddy. His paw has ripped." Shuffling towards the French windows, Kanato placed himself on the window sill and watched the moon rise.

Hesitant towards her actions, Ema carefully made her way to the bed were the stuffed toy was located. Picking up the sewing kit that lay next to it, she instantly set to work, keeping a watchful eye on the restless vampire.

His room was quite different to hers. Where she had a plush red carpet, his carpet was the colour of burnt wood. The bed posts were a rich metallic colour and apart from the silver bedside table, the room was lacking any other furniture. Despite this the room felt stuffy, probably because of the rows upon rows of stuffed animals, from human sized giraffes to hamster sized cats. Creatures of all shapes and sized lined the shelves on the walls, and those too big, were neatly arranged on the floor. Kanato also seemed to be in possession of a large variety of sweets. Cakes, chocolates, biscuits and candies were all stored in big glass jars in one vacant corner of the room. The air smelled sweet but salty, and the stuffed bears made the air heavy with moisture.

Feeling sweat build up on her brow, Ema looked up and decided on a very risky question. Depending on his mood, the little vampire might not kill her.

"Umm- Kanato-san, please may you open a window? It is terribly stuffy in here and I wouldn't like to spoil Teddy and miss a stitch with my moist hands." Reluctantly he obliged.

A refreshing blast of cold air brought a smile to her face as she continued to work.

* * *

Doing up the last stitch, Ema cut the needle and presented Teddy to the impatient Kanato. "Sorry it took so long." She said with a little smile.

"... fine. Just het going already." He whispered the first part, hugging Teddy tightly but she caught onto what he was trying to say.

"Oh, ok. Enjoy the fixed Teddy, and try not to break him in the future!" With a bright smile, she danced out of the room.

She hoped that this time, she'd make it back but fate had something else in mind. On the corridor leading to her room, she encountered a slumped figure lying on the floor. Walking up closer to the shape, she noticed it was Shu. His handsome features relaxed with sleep, seemed to send a shiver down her spine. One of his arms was supporting his head whilst the other rested on his chest, where she could see his gentle breaths. Holding her own breath, she crouched down and leaned close to his face to try and catch onto what he was listening to.

Ema was almost touching her lips with his when a faint classical tune reached her ears. Closing her eyes, she listened intently and without warning she heard him say, "If you want a kiss you can just ask you know."

Startled, she fell back and scrambled away from him. Holding her chest to slow her beating heart, she took three deep breaths but he didn't move an inch. Was she imagining it? But no, because he said again, " I couldn't make it to my room over there," he pointed to the door exactly at his feet, "could you perhaps help me?" _Oh God, Shu Sakamaki is asking for my help, what the heck am I supposed to do!_ She thought franticly but he turned his head and looked at her questioningly. "Well?"

"U-u-um alright. I'll help." She stammered and scrambled to stand. Cautiously, she walked towards him and leaned down to grab his arms. In the process she slipped and fell on top of him. Her face flaming she frantically tried to get up but his arms held her in place. Suddenly she realised that she didn't slip, **he** pulled her down. Giving him an angry look, Ema tired standing but failed miserably, his arms were like iron vices, inescapable. She stopped her struggling and asked, "What are you doing here on the floor, really?" She felt his smile on her back.

"I already told you didn't I? I couldn't make it to my own bed so I had to make do with what I had."

Not really believing him, and thinking he did it all to try and lure her in, she realised she fell for his trap and now she was stuck like a deer in a hunter's trap. And just like that, she felt a stab of pain at her neck. Without warning, it came.

*** Looking down onto her hand, she noticed his trembling. Giving him a smile, she grasped his tighter until it stopped. The tears framed his vibrant scarlet eyes and she sat on the bench next to him. Taking a handkerchief from her pocket, she offered it to the crying vampire.

"I've never seen a vampire before, especially a crying one. Will you tell me what's wrong sir?" The little girl asked, curiosity peeking through her eyes. The man in the cloak looked her over and answered quite bluntly.

"I lost my wife." In shock, the girl hugged him. She knew it was wrong to hug a complete stranger but she couldn't help herself, he looked so lost and sad, she liked comforting people. Surprised, he stiffened and looked at her petite body.

"What's your name sir? I'm Ema Koyori, nice to meet you." Detaching herself from him, she smiled, never letting go of his hand.

Squeezing hers back the man smiled, "I'm Cain." ***

Screaming, Ema clawed at her temples. These visions are killing her. What did they mean, why did they only appear now. For the past six years she never experienced anything like this. For some reason she couldn't remember her childhood years but she had a sneaking suspicion it had something to do with that car accident in her dream.

Surprised, Shu let her go and she rolled onto the floor clutching her head, face scrunched in pain.

Finally, as the pain was starting to ebb away, she relaxed and realised she was on the floor, looking straight at someone's shoes. _ These are really nice shoes._ She felt herself being lifted and carried somewhere. _Where are you taking me?_ She heard a door opening and closing and she instantly felt warm as softness enveloped her. _Where am I? _Closing her eyes, she drifted off into a dreamless state.

* * *

Watching her sleep he cast his mind back to her fit of pain. The flash of sudden pain sent panic to his head. It wasn't him that was hurting her like that so what was it? She was clutching at her head so... Maybe some sort of mental disorder? Maybe she finally became delirious after so much blood loss? He didn't know, and that was what bothered him. Staring at her sleeping features, she looked so innocent and vulnerable. Why did she even come here anyway? She didn't know them; she must've known something wasn't right when her parents said she'd go live with some 'relatives'.

Sighing, he made his way out of the room. Plugging his earphones back into his MP3 player, he filtered through his collection of classics and came across his favourite. Humming, he made his way to his bedroom where he could, hopefully get some well deserved rest. She was heavier than she looked.

* * *

Opening her eyes, she temporarily forgot where she was. Walking towards the bathroom, she looked into the mirror. _Wait, wasn't this broken?_ Realisation hit her and she remembered what happened last night. The flood of images filtered through her head but she couldn't hold onto a single memory. Everything was so fuzzy. All she remembered was encountering Shu on the floor in the corridor, then nothing, just a lot of images of red eyes and a bench in a park. Thinking about it sent a jab of pain through her mind. _Wait, what day is it today? Oh that's right!_

Making her way downstairs, she passed Kanato with his newly fixed Teddy. Giving him a smile she waved and moved toward the kitchen, getting no response, she felt him following her. Grinning to herself, she took out flour, eggs and milk and measured out each. Feeling his eyes on her, she mixed the ingredients and heated a pan. Grabbing a ladle from a nearby drawer, she began making pancakes. Once the batter was finished she reached for the fridge and escaped with some whipped cream and berries.

He couldn't take it any longer. "What are you doing?" Smiling she turned around in fake surprise.

"Oh? Kanato! Hello, would you like some pancakes? They're very sweet and I could put on some extra cream for you if you'd like." She said cheerfully. She reached for an extra plate when she heard rustling behind her. Smiling, she turned around with six extra plates. "Good morning how are you all?"

Taking them all by surprise, she walked into the dining room and began to set the table. Returning to the kitchen she felt six pairs of eyes boring into her back, but she didn't let that stop her. Grabbing seven forks and knives, she took the cream under her arm and whizzed to the dining room. Making everything look perfect, she returned for the pancakes and placed them elegantly in the middle of the table. Turning around she found all six of them staring curiously at her. Even Shu took his earphones out to concentrate on her. Giving them a grin she said, "Would you all like to be seated? After all, I wouldn't want all those delicious pancakes to go to waste." Giving them another innocent smile, she seated herself on the end of the table, expecting Subaru to sit next to her but being disappointed when Kanato took his place. Quickly regaining her smile, she passed the pancakes around, "Here take some," silence following her request, "Could you pass the cream and berries Shu?"

"OK, that's it. What the heck is going on?!" A certain red head burst out, finally breaking the deafening silence.

Looking innocently at him, she beamed, "Whatever do you mean, Ayato-kun?"

"You fully well know what I'm talking about. What's with the pancake breakfast, Pancake? If it's something to do with Valentines Day, then I would say I'm impressed but don't girls give chocolates for such occasions?" Ayato demanded. Sighing with defeat and feeling six pairs of eyes on her again, she stood and reached for the cream herself. Sitting back down, she began her breakfast by herself, after about three bites, Shu stood and was about to leave when she murmured something. "What was that Pancake?"

"I said it's my birthday." Ema said a little louder, casting her eyes downward. She was hoping to spend her special day with her own family but apparently that wasn't possible and she was forced to spend it with six sadistic vampires. She made the best of the situation and tried to make it feel homely. After about three minutes of silence, Reiji cleared his throat, "Well, let's not waste any good food then." Glancing at him, she saw a hint of a smile on his face but as soon as it appeared it vanished.

Settling back down, Shu sighed and everyone began eating. Feeling hope surge through her, Ema ate the breakfast with a smile all the way through. Once or twice, she stole a glace form Subaru, but every time she looked at him, he turned away, a hint of red highlighting his cheeks. Ten minutes later, Ema was about to say something when Subaru stood and abruptly left the table, Reiji muttering something about manners as he left.

After clearing up, she made her way outside before she had to leave for school. She couldn't believe the change in atmosphere. Yesterday she was terrified of sitting with any of them and after getting a telling off from Reiji she was scared of sitting at that table ever again, but one day changed everything. She didn't exactly feel any safer now than she did yesterday but at least the atmosphere was a little livelier, and she felt a little more at ease sitting next to Kanato.

She wanted the news to sink in a little more for them all. Inhaling the sweet scent of a nearby rose bush, she let her mind wander, not knowing that she was being watched.

* * *

He found her again. She changed drastically form the last time he saw her, but the vibrant blond her and deep sapphire eyes was what gave her away. Perching in a nearby tree, he recalled the deal that they have struck eight years ago and mentally cursed himself for not being able to stop her departure, but following her led to further complications. After the car accident he had to return to Japan and wait for her to return willingly. Though following the years of waiting he feared the worst and was about to give up when the same energetic, fearless girl jumped out of a black Volvo in the street that he was passing. By the look on her face then, she looked excited to be back, as if she didn't remember anything about being here before.

Cursing himself again, for her amnesia, he stared longingly at her beautiful face. The day was drawing near. Another year and she would be his. He would wait another couple of hours when she's alone and unaware.

* * *

With school over, she found herself back in her own room. There, she was surprised to find five neatly wrapped gifts lying side by side on her bed. Smiling, she made a mental note to thank those sadistic teens later. Pouncing on the nearest parcel, she read was from Ayato. _Obviously it had to be the largest one._ Under the paper she found a beautiful ebony black, satin dress. Gasping in adoration, she covered her mouth in surprise and hugged the dress to her body and hung it in the wardrobe, she was sure to wear it sometime soon.

The next parcel was addressed from Reiji and it housed a beautiful sapphire necklace with real gems. From Laito, she received a pair of deep blue high heel boots. Squealing in delight like a little girl, she rushed to open the next parcel.

This one was from Shu. Opening up the tightly packed box, she saw the latest MP4 player. Quickly plugging her ears she heard a chorus of k-pop. This particular song ripped her off the bed and made her dance. It was her favourite band, Big Bang singing their newest song, 'We Like 2 Party'. This was perfect for the situation. Once the music reached an end, she removed the ear buds and reached for the final parcel, from Kanato.

Inside she found the cutest stuffed bunny she ever saw. Hugging it tight, she fell onto her bed. Wrapped in discarded wrapping paper, she slowly drifted to sleep, worrying about the number of parcels. _Where's the one from Subaru?_ Closing her eyes she left this world with a smile, satisfied with all the gifts she received, and being completely unaware of the presence at the window.

* * *

Opening the latch, he saw her sleeping soundly amongst shredded pieces of wrapping paper. Of course it was her birthday, though he didn't know why she picked this particular day for this. Gliding silently towards the bed, he glanced at her sleeping form. Leaning down, he elongated his fangs and pierced her supple flesh as gently as possible, so not to wake her. Surprised, at the slightly sweet taste, he removed his mouth form her neck, receiving only a moan from her. Lifting her head, he cut his wrist and placed it to her lips, urging her to drink. She was resistant at first but gradually, she gulped the blood. Satisfied with the healing wound, he stood and covered her with blankets.

He moved to the window then, and only glanced back once, seeing her shift her body to hug the rabbit, he latched the window and disappeared into the night. "Until the twenty-first of the tenth month, my dear." He whispered.

* * *

Hearing a rustling noise, she cracked an eye open to see Subaru entering her room with something behind his back. Smiling, she sat up and felt energy rush through her. She felt more alive than ever. A faint copper taste filled her mouth followed by the sweetest sensation she ever tasted. Licking her lips, she remembered her visitor. "Good morning Subaru-kun!" She felt like she could jump to the moon. In today's Judo class, she was sure to beat him. "What do you have there?"

Blushing slightly, he revealed a golden birdcage. Inside, she saw the most beautiful and crystal white macaw she ever laid eyes on. "Happy Birthday." It cawed, much to Subaru's satisfaction.

"Do you like it?" He asked when she just stared at the cage. "If you don't I can always return it..." He said rather annoyingly.

"What? No! I love her! It is a 'her' right?" Blushing another scarlet red, he nodded and handed the cage over to her. He made to go out when she called him. "Subaru," he glanced back at her quiet voice and saw her blushing pink, "Thank you. I love your present the most."

"The most! The most!" The macaw repeated, at which he cracked a small smile, seeing Ema's embarrassed face.

"Happy Birthday Ema." He said and left the room.

* * *

**A/N- So, please review ad tell me what you think. Please try to be as honest as possible, any amount of criticism is greatly appreciated and also, a lot of motivation! The more motivating reviews, the more support I feel I have to write the next chapter! And like I said before, I am so terribly sorry for the wait. I'll do my best to try and publish chapter seven next week but I don't know if I'll be able. I'll do my best though. With summer holidays coming up I'm sure to find more time to write so you can definitely expect more chapters from me. **

**And please, please,please review. As you know, some or most of you here are fellow writers yourselves, so you know how writers block feels. Without motivation, I feel as though nobody wants to read my fanfiction so I don't have the spirit to write so yes, please, review.**


	7. IMPORTANT NOTICE ps sorry :'(

**Hey, I have this message to all you fellow readers who have stayed faithful to this story even though I haven't been updating regularly. The problem is, that I have sort of lost my motivation with this story and I don't know where to go on from this point. I am sorry to say this but I won't be posting any new chapters for this story for quite a while. Maybe if I get the inspiration to write something I'll do it, but lately I've been reading a lot of Kuroshitsuji fanfiction and I'm getting this urge to write something about that. So, I'll be posting a new Kuroshitsuji story so, if you like my way of writing or like Kuroshitsuji in general, then, I'll be very glad to know if you could support me on that. Thanks and again, so very sorry about this story, I know I must've left a lot of you at a cliffhanger wanting to know more, but like I said, I've lost my inspiration for now. I promise that as soon as I get my inspiration back for this story I'll write an extra long chapter for you guys.**

**Thanks for staying faithful :') It means a lot to me. **


	8. AN- WRRB is now up for adoption

_**A/N- I would like to sincerely apologise to all my readers, reviewers and followers of White Roses Red Blood, however I will not be continuing this story any longer. I apologise once again and am putting this story up for adoption. If anyone wishes to take it up and continue it, be my guest. PM me and we can exchange e-mails and I'll send you the documents with all the chapters of WRRB.  
**_

_**Again, I'm very sorry. Maybe someone else will make this story a hit.**_

_**If any of you need a reason as to why I am doing this is because I lost all motivation and want for this story, I don't see its future as brightly as I used to. Sometimes I wonder why did I even write this? It's torture for you readers who have waited months for an update only to find out this story will not carry on... I am very sorry once again. I am currently somewhat trying to write a Kuroshitsuji fanfic like I mentioned before. My official first chapter is now up, so feel free to enjoy it.**_


End file.
